


How Suki Finds Out...

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, tyzula - Freeform, well now the secret is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee take up a relationship after Ty Lee leaves the Kyoshi Warriors but Ty Lee is afraid to tell Suki. One day Suki turns up at the palace to get to the bottom of things.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 134





	How Suki Finds Out...

“Suki! It’s good to see you.” 

The Kyoshi warrior hugs the Fire Lord tightly and then steps away. 

“It’s good to see you too Zuko.”

“Customarily people refer to me as Fire Lord Zuko,” he says with a slight smirk. 

“Customarily those people did not have their villages burned down by said Fire Lord.”

Zuko blushes slightly and brushes a hand over his hair, which is pulled back into a tight topknot. 

“That was three years ago, are you ever going to let that go?” 

Suki rolled her eyes. 

“So what brings you here? If you had sent a hawk I would have prepared a room.” 

Suki fidgeted with a fan on her belt and dropped her gaze to her shoes. 

“I was in the area and I just thought I would stop by.” 

“You were in Caldera?” Zuko did not look like he was buying her excuse. 

Suki sighed. 

“I just wanted to visit Ty Lee because, frankly, I’m worried about her. When she first left the Kyoshi warriors I would get a super detailed letter once a week and now they’ve become few and far between. Also she’s impossible to track down. The address she sends the letters from is just “Fire Nation,” and her parents seem to think she’s still a warrior. No one seems to know where she is so I came wondering if she was here.” 

Zuko nodded along with what she was saying, and when he could tell he was finished he gestured for her to follow him into the palace.

“You could have just said that, you know. I understand being worried about friends, and I can see how her behavior sounds worrying. A little unfounded in this case perhaps…”

“What,” Suki asked, confused. 

“You’ll see I guess. Ty Lee is in the palace. Down that hall, the second door on the left. You can go in the first door on the left I guess but the second one is more direct. Uhh, yeah.” 

“She lives here, or she’s visiting here?”

Zuko ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Lives here. She’ll tell you all the details, I’d think.”

Still confused, Suki gave a customary bow and began to walk down the indicated hallway. It seems strange to her that a young noblewoman would live in the same wing as the royal family, even one that has known them as long as Ty Lee had. 

The first door on the left had two armed guards blocking it. Excessive for an 18 year old acrobat, the 5th daughter of a nobleman, Suki thought. Something wasn’t adding up. 

She walked by them to the second door on the left, which was much smaller and more nondescript. The guards’ eyes were following her every step. 

Although the guards didn’t comment on her presence she felt the need to explain herself to them.

“I’m just here to see Ty Lee, and the Fire Lord told me it was this door.” 

One of the guards nodded at her and made no other moves.

She raised her hand as if to knock but decided to just open the door. If she showed hesitation she might provoke the guards. Better to feign complete confidence. 

She pushed on the door to no avail. That’s when she noticed several dips in it, which reminded her of the chi blocking dummies Ty Lee had used when training the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki delivered several swift blows to the door, and to her surprise a fire insignia in the middle glowed red the door opened. 

“Ty Lee?” she called as she entered the room, before she could even look around. “That door mechanism is pretty cool but-” 

Suki was stunned to silence as she saw what was inside the room. 

Ty Lee was inside, lying on a massive bed. She was stark naked and asleep. Most surprising to Suki was the other presence in the bed. Underneath Ty Lee, sleeping with her arms wrapped around the acrobat’s waist was the entirely nude Princess Azula. 

Spinning on her heel, Suki turned to face the wall and blushed deeply underneath her white warrior face paint. 

Frozen and unable to process Suki cleared her throat a few times, hoping to wake one of the girls. Preferably her friend and not the one that attacked her and threw her in prison. Although, Ty Lee did that too… 

She heard stirring in the bed behind her and didn’t dare to turn around. 

Suddenly the woosh and heat of flames gave the whole room a blue tint, and just as fast it went away. 

“Ty get up,” a cold voice purred. 

She heard the acrobat mumbling and shuffling around in the covers. 

“Ty Lee, your warrior peasant friend is here in our room while we are completely naked and you need to deal with it.” 

“Suki,” a sleepy voice called out. “Is that you?” 

“Yeah,” Suki managed to reply. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Azula announced. “Then I will be in my office so you two can… catch up.” 

“See you later ‘Zula,” Ty Lee chirped. 

Suki then hears a kissing noise and shudders. 

“What was that for,” Ty Lee asks, in a whisper. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s already figured it out anyway.”

There were footsteps, and then the sound of a door closing. 

Suki turned around slowly to find the acrobat bounding across the room towards her, dressed only in a silk robe. Her hair was loose and flying behind her. 

Ty Lee practically tackles Suki in a bear hug. 

“I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too,” Suki said, through a mouthful of long, chestnut hair. Pushing her back she looks over her friend. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down.”

“Oh yeah, probably not,” Ty Lee says in a chipper tone. Grabbing Suki’s hand she pulls the girl over to her obnoxiously large vanity and starts brushing and braiding her hair. “It gets really tangled and frizzy when it is loose.”

Suki stands and watches for a few minutes and Ty Lee’s nimble fingers work across her hair. 

“So,” she starts slowly. She knows that they’re skipping the pleasantries but she wants answers. “Azula.” 

Ty Lee stops what she’s doing and makes eye contact with Suki in the mirror. 

“I know you don’t believe she’s changed but I know she has and I love her and she loves me.” 

Suki sees nothing but sincerity in Ty Lee’s large grey eyes. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I care about you a lot.” 

“I know you do, I know,” Ty Lee says, springing up and bouncing over to the closet to change into more appropriate clothes.

“Why did you stop writing,” Suki asks. 

Ty Lee mutters to herself as she yanks clothes out of the closet and bites her lip. 

“She didn’t want to tell people at first,” Ty Lee’s voice drifts off. 

“And you knew I wouldn't approve. You knew that I would make you see sense, and that you shouldn’t be with her.”

“No,” Ty Lee says passionately, throwing the shirt she picked on the floor and advancing angrily towards Suki. 

“I knew you wouldn’t approve and I didn’t want to fight about it and ruin our friendship because you’re one of my best friends. I also knew that nothing you said could make me leave her. She makes me happy and what more can I ask for really.”

Ty Lee has backed Suki against a wall but abruptly turns around to finish dressing. Following an awkward pause in which she pulls on clothes, she turns to face Suki again. 

“I would never ask anyone to pretend to like Azula. I know she is a bit of an acquired taste,” Ty Lee starts softly.

“A bit,” scoffs Suki.

“I’m just asking for you to be happy for me because I think I’ve finally filled the hole in my heart that I spent my whole life looking to fix. My aura has never been pinker,” she exclaims at the end, with a laugh.


End file.
